Before the Weekend
by MintIceTea
Summary: Shota ensures that his day off isn't going to be interrupted by pesky things like chores, or work, or an injured arm. [EraserMic Week 2018, Day 6: Healing/Hurting]


Shota feels like he has just barely shut his itchy eyes when Hizashi's alarm goes off. He groans loudly over the chirpy song and buries his face in the pillow in attempt to escape the obnoxiously bright flashes. He feels Hizashi wake up and fumble frantically for the phone beside him.

It finally stops, and Shota lifts his head, grumbling and pouting in Hizashi's direction. Green eyes blink blearily, looking as dazed as Shota felt. Shota was honestly surprised that he had been able to get Hizashi to take a nap with him. Usually the radio host was prepared to run on fumes and energy drinks to make it through Saturday night. While the show tonight wasn't as long as Friday's show – it was still difficult after a day of teaching and very little sleep.

Hizashi opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by one of their cats jumping onto the pillows between them – her tail swishing happily now that they were awake. Shota snorts, but untangles his hand from the blankets to smooth down her back. She chirps, and Hizashi chuckles, having to sit up to escape her bushy tail swinging in his face. He leans over the cat to peer down at Shota.

"Heya babe, how're you feeling? Do you want me to re-bandage your arm before I go?"

Shota grunts – but he rolls onto his back and pulls out his injured arm from beneath the covers as well. He reaches out, carefully flexing it, and clenching his hand into a fist, wincing as the freshly healed skin pulled. The scar from USJ was still touchy, but the more recent gashes from a lizard-like villain were what was really bothering him. Recovery Girl had tsked and told him that since they were over the disintegrated skin there wasn't much she could do about them. They'd have to heal naturally, though she was able to stop them from bleeding.

He sighs, judging by how the muscles scream he'd have it wrapped up for another week or so. "Probably should, thanks."

"We should've done it before laying down," Hizashi says, mostly to himself as he got up and went for the first aid box in the bathroom. "You aren't patrolling tonight, are you?"

Shota sits up, moving so his injured arm is more accessible for Hizashi to attend to. Their cat immediately curls up on his vacated pillow, purring at the warmth. He sighs at Hizashi's question. As much as he'd like to go out – his legs aren't injured – he wouldn't be able to use his capture weapon effectively with just one arm. "Nightbloom is taking my route this week. But I told her to call if she gets anything on that cartel I've been tracking."

"Good." Hizashi had made it clear that he hated how lax Shota was about his own health, and thoroughly approved whenever he took it easy. "Does that mean if she does find anything you'll be going out?"

"I'll join her if she does. They have some formidable quirks that would make it difficult for her to go on her own." Shota watches Hizashi secure the bandages, his fingers sure with practice. "They most likely won't be active until they replace their driver though."

Hizashi frowns, a little doubtful, but he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Shota's lips.

"Are you going to eat before you go?" Shota asks as Hizashi rises from the bed.

He glances at the clock and grimaces, starting to hurriedly gather his things for the show. "Probably not, I'll have one of the interns grab us something to eat on the break."

Shota hums in response, making a mental note to stick a jelly packet into Hizashi's bag for later. He stretches, getting up to help see Hizashi off. The cat makes a sound of protest as the movement jostles her, but she remains on her pillow. Hizashi pulls his hair into a bun, all the while complaining about how wavy it'd be after napping with it damp.

Shota leaves Hizashi to get dressed and goes to the kitchen where's Hizashi's bag is laying on the counter. He finishes packing it with the folders laying open beside it, slipping in a couple of jelly packets and some Pretz just in case. Hizashi had better eating habits than Shota did, but it never hurt to have snacks.

He meets Hizashi by the door, watching Hizashi struggle to put his boots on without undoing all the ridiculous clasps. He finally had to give up, taking them off and unbuckling them before putting them on.

Hizashi leans back, smiling up at him. "Got any early requests?" he asks as he does before every show, knowing that Shota occasionally tunes in when he can.

Shota shakes his head.

" **Alright, alright**." Hizashi takes his bag but hesitates before opening the door. "Take it easy, okay? If you meet up with Nightbloom text me. Call if you need anything?"

Shota snorts, having to smile at his concern – it'd used to make him feel a bit smothered, but now it's just comforting. "Okay."

Hizashi opens the door and steps out, his blonde head sticking back through before the door is fully shut. "Love you, babe!"

"You're going to be late." Shota scolds, stepping forward to shove him out. "Love you too." He sees Hizashi's wide grin before he finally manages to shut the door, locking it with a click.

At the sound their second cat comes running, her collar jingling, her ears perked.

"You're late, he already left," he informs the cat, scooping her up with his good arm and rubbing his face against her fur. She blinks her one eye at him, mewling what would be a complaint if she could talk. He sits on the couch, letting her crawl up to sit on his shoulder. He's tired – as usual – but too awake to go back to sleep, it'd be a waste of time to attempt it. He looks about the apartment, seeing if there's anything he can do to occupy himself before going back to bed.

Usually these nights at the end of the week are the busiest – they come home from school, Hizashi crams in as much grading as he can while Shota naps. They have dinner, Shota does a bit of grading, and they head off to their respective jobs. Shota would sleep in as late as he could the next morning until Hizashi would drag him out of bed, so they could do their weekly shopping.

Shota preemptively scowls at the thought. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, and if there's anything hates more than being woken up for errands, it's being woken up for errands in the rain.

The cat on his shoulder butts her head against his, purring, and he reaches up to pet her. "Hungry? Are you going to have your intern fetch your food as well?"

Recognizing the word for food, Kurumi – nicknamed Walnut - meows loudly, jumping down and trotting towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to make sure he follows. He snorts. "I suppose that makes me the intern, huh?"

He pours the food, the sound of kibble hitting the dish brings Moka running from the bedroom, nearly crashing into Walnut. While the cats eat, he pulls a jelly packet for himself from the cabinet. More so because he feels like he should eat something, than from actually being hungry. The medication he was on to help his arm heal reduced his appetite even more than usual.

He had been spoiled by Recovery Girl's miraculous healing. Healing like a normal people wasn't fun.

While he sucks down the fruit puree, he absently looks over the grocery list on the fridge. It isn't very long – they haven't been home much this week, and there were only the basics on there; rice, eggs, Hizashi's energy drinks, and Shota's eyedrops. He glances at the clock on the microwave, debating - there's a convenience store about two blocks away that should have everything.

It would probably be better to go now, when it's quiet and he's awake, instead of having to leave his nice warm bed in the rain later.

…

Fuck it.

Shota sighs at himself and goes to get dressed.

* * *

By the time Shota makes it back to the apartment (carrying more bags than his injured arm should, if he's honest) Hizashi's show is well underway. He places his phone on the counter, tuned into the station, listening to Hizashi cheerfully answer questions while he puts away the groceries. Most of the questions Hizashi was fielding were in relation to the Sports Festival a few weeks ago. He jokes that one of the second years, a kid with a music-related quirk, better not be after his job.

Shota rolls his eyes. Hizashi says that about every student with a similar quirk, but usually ended up offering to mentor them, if not offering them an internship if they wanted to go into radio. Hizashi always wanted to make sure that students with noise-quirks were able to control it before they were out on their own.

Eventually Hizashi wraps up the segment and starts up the music again. Shota turns the volume down to a quiet, background hum, and looks around their apartment – running through what chores should be done over the weekend.

If he wasn't getting out of bed for groceries, he wasn't getting out of bed for anything.

* * *

He takes a stack of grading with him down to the laundry room – there was only a few stacks of exams, no essays thankfully, and he is halfway done by the time the dryer buzzes. He folds most of their clothes while standing in the laundry room, as much as he loves the cats, nothing keeps them from a basket of clean clothes. And while he was fond of burying his face in Walnut's soft fur– he did not need her white hair all over every black shirt he owned.

He's folding Hizashi's obnoxiously bright Blue Rose t-shirt when his phone chirps with a text.

 _Σ( ꒪ ȏ ꒪ ) omg babe ur the best. ( ๑ 3 ๑ ) Thnx for the snacks! ヾ (' ∀ ｀ = ヽ ) ※ ．；，゜ ilusm!_

It must be break time at the station. Shota puts down the shirt to text back, slowly with only one functional arm - asking if he had sent the intern for food or not. The response comes back immediately.

 _Yea but I'm starving rn – can't wait（◞‸◟）so u saved me. I owe u my life. (-人-)_

Shota smirks as he replies: no thx ive seen ur life – dont want, 2 noisy

 _Σ( Ｔ ω Ｔ ) b-babe!_

They keep up the text chain along similar lines the entire time Hizashi is on break. Shota has put away the clothes and starts on tidying up the apartment. Though it's more difficult to sweep than he planned, especially with one arm bandaged. The cats aren't helping either, chasing the broom and batting at any dust bunnies he unearths. There ends up being a pile of dust in the kitchen that he just can't sweep into the dustpan with one arm and has to vacuum it up. The sound sends the cats running, hiding under the kotatsu.

It's easier to clean when Hizashi has to go back on air, no more breaks to text him back, and he's finally crawling into bed just as the show is wrapping up. Shota feels exhausted, and his arm is aching, but Hizashi's voice is still bright and energetic over the phone's speakers.

" **OKAY LISTENERS**!" He shouts in English. "We've got one last song – and this one is for my very favorite listener, even though it's not their style – like most things we play here." Shota can't help a soft smile as the opening strands of an upbeat love song begin to play behind Hizashi's usual sign off. Shota listens to the end of the song, even though it is indeed not his style, before turning off his phone. He sets it on the nightstand, curling up under the blanket, and closing his eyes.

* * *

Shota wakes when he feels the mattress dip beneath him, he opens an eye and sees Hizashi crawl into bed, attempting to be quiet.

"Welcome home," he murmurs. Hizashi jumps, startled, but leans down to eagerly accept the sleepy kiss Shota offers.

"Shotaaaa," he whines in a whisper as he settles in. "You did all the chores, you were supposed to take it easy!"

"Now we don't have to get out of bed all day tomorrow." Shota closes his eyes as Hizashi tucks the blanket tight around the both of them.

" **Heeeeey now**." Shota can tell by Hizashi's suggestive tone of voice he's wiggling his eyebrows. "Is this how you're trying to seduce me now? My perfect little house-wife—"

Shota smacks him with the pillow. "Seduce yourself. I'm sleeping all day."

" **Okaaay**." Hizashi huffs, moving the pillow off his face. He snuggles closer to Shota, throwing an arm over him. "But one of us is going to have to get up and feed the cats at some point."

"Not it."

Hizashi just laughs and presses one last kiss to Shota's cheek before settling in to sleep.


End file.
